A New Chance At Love
by SaikiMoonDemon
Summary: When a wedding ends with catastrophe, she believes there is no hope but is there?
1. Wedding Practice

**Authors Note: Hey gals and guys this is a new story! I'm going to put a lot of effort into updating ALL my stories at least once maybe twice every four weeks. So I hope you enjoy this new story and review. **

"Oh I just can't wait to marry Hojo!" Kagome said as she was wearing her wedding dress for the last fitting one week before the wedding. The smile on her face never faded. She twirled in her A line halter red and whitewedding dress. Kagome's mom smiled

"I'm so happy for you, Kagome dear. Your father would be proud if he was still alive. I wish you both an everlasting life together in complete harmony."

"Thanks mom. Okay come on let's go to the church for our last rehearsal. At the church the twenty-four year old was over excited.

"Now Kagome turn and face Hojo … Good!" Kagome smiled, the Priest then said

"Now Hojo you place the ring on Kagome's finger and Kagome you do the same to Homo… er… I-I I mean Hojo." Hojo glared and Kagome gave a deadly stare. The priest chuckled nervously

"Sorry about that youngster, I won't be calling you that on your wedding ceremony hopefully." The couple lightened up and Kagome's mom sighed; she thought to her self _'Why do I get the feeling that Hojo is planning something? Why I've known him for nine years now so why do I doubt him when he's tying the knot with my daughter?' _She was snapped out of her thought by Kagome

"Mom, what's the matter you look worried are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweets, was just in deep thought." They both smiled. Kagome turned and saw her sister Ayumi wink at Hojo, and Hojo blew a kiss at her. Kagome blinked but saw that her sister was glaring at Hojo and Hojo giving a deadly look to Ayumi. Kagome sighed and then muttered

"Must have imagined it, those two are friends one second then enemies the next."

"What was that Kagome? Did you say something?" Kagome shook her head 'no.' The priest cleared his throat and announced

"Well then that's it for today. Be here tomorrow at four o'clock sharp so we can talk about the wedding and such other things, like last minute changes and so on and so forth." They all nodded. Kagome's mom then announced

"Ayumi, its kind of late outside, and it's been a while since you've visited; so would you like to-"

"No." Ayumi said flatly. Everyone turned their heads in shock instead of Hojo, Kagome, and her mom. Ayumi looked up and gave her mother a heartless stare

"I don't want to go to your house anymore. After all I'm and independent women. I don't need anyone's help anymore, but thanks mom. I'm grateful though." She gave a fake enthusiastic smile and walked out the church doors. Kagome's mother sighed

"She's changed a lot over the years. I don't know what happened. I guess that's what happens when children decide when their ready for the outside world." Ayumi moved out of her mother's house when she was sixteen claiming she can live on her own without anyone's help. As time went by she became cold and hateful but often covered it up with fake smiles and acted counterfeit. Kagome's mother continued

"She feels resentment. I don't know why. I guess that's what the world does to you." Kagome's mom smiled and looked at Kagome

"But you Kagome, thank you for not taking advantage of any freedom I give you. Thank you for listening, Thank you for everything." Kagome grinned and hugged her mother. When the moment was over everyone went home, but when Kagome's mother arrived home she felt the feeling again like … Hojo's planning something … Something against someone but who and what?

**Authors Note: I'm feeling pretty confident about this story. What is Hojo planning? Why is he planning it? Who is he planning it with? Hmmm there are hints in the chapter, but don't tell me what they are I know perfectly. This is just a taste … a build up so to speak on the chapters to come.**


	2. Secret Rendezvous

**Authors Note: New chapter I think this is sloppy but I'll work on it. Besides it's only the beginning and I've got it all planned out for later chapters. Here's the story next to update is Can Best Friends Be More, then Is it for real, Can it work? then Mending a Broken Heart, then this story, Best Friends Be More, and the cycle starts all over again, and it might change but this is just a general schedule. Any way here's a new chapter. Oh and thanks for the reviews.**

The next day everyone arrived at the church to talk. They discussed the decorations and things that they wanted to change. Suddenly, Ayumi asked

"When does the wedding start?" Kagome looked at her sister disappointed that _she _of all people would ask that question

"It starts at six an ends at twelve; but we need to be here an hour early." Ayumi nodded. The group fell into a long uncomfortable silence too distracted with their own worries. The priest noticed this and broke the silence

"Well is there anything that needs to be changed?" Kagome shook her head. They all turned to Hojo who looked like he was in a trance

"Oh, no nothing. It'll go all according to the way the wedding was planned." Kagome's mom quirked an eyebrow; she was going to say something when Kagome said

"Hojo, is there something wrong?" Hojo looked at Kagome for a brief moment and said

"No, nothing." He said in a stern voice. Kagome bit her lip, but didn't let any words go past her mouth. The priest then announced

"Well then, if there is nothing else to be said. Have a good day everyone. This meeting ended earlier than what I anticipated." Everyone laughed except for Hojo and Ayumi. Kagome noticed this and quirked a brow. Kagome decided to ride home with Hojo. The ride was quiet, except for the music playing and the roaring of the engine. Kagome kept stealing glances at Hojo. Hojo noticed this and asked

"Kagome? Is there something wrong?" Kagome turned to face him and smiled

"No, it's nothing that you should be concerned about." He quirked a brow

"And why is that?" Kagome turned to look out the window

"To be honest… I think that you doubt asking me to marry you." Hojo smirked, it was so small that a magnifying glass wouldn't be able to spot it.

"Kagome, your kidding yourself I would never do that. If I did why would I still be with you? I would've called the wedding off. I've wanted to be with you Kagome ever since fifth grade; I've wanted to be with you. And that hasn't changed." Kagome smiled

"You promise." Hojo nodded

"I promise." Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek. He gladly accepted it.

* * *

Later that night at Hojo's house, Hojo and Ayumi were talking.

"So, Hojo do you want to carry out this plan or what?"

"I want to carry it out. Anything for you." Ayumi smiled

"Thanks." Ayumi spent the night at Hojo's house which she did regularly. Kagome never knew that she did. And Hojo was planning on keeping it that way.

* * *

In the morning when Kagome woke up she had this feeling in her gut that Hojo was up to something and she didn't like it. She called him and the phone rang twice

** "Hello Kagome?"**

"Hi Hojo. How are you?"

**"I'm good. Is there any reason why you called?" **Kagome smiled

"Yes I was wondering if we could hang out today," She heard a cough on the other side of the line. "Are you okay Hojo?"

**"Yea I'm fine, I think I'm catching a cold but nothing too serious. About the hanging out today I can't because I have work today." **Kagome quirked a brow

"Really? But today's Thursday. You never work on Thursdays."

**"I know it's the bosses orders." **

"Oh okay. Another time then. Bye."

**"Yea, see you later bye." **They hung up. Kagome went downstairs to greet her mother.

"Hey mom." She turned to face her daughter

"Hello sweetie. Sleep well last night." Kagome nodded

"I was planning on hanging out with Hojo but he said the boss has order for him to go to work." Kagome's mom quirked a brow

"That's funny he told me he was on vacation until a week after the wedding." Kagome's eyes widened

"Yea, he told me the same too a week ago, darn it how could I forget. But why would he lie to me?"

* * *

Meanwhile Homo was at his house preparing to eat breakfast with Ayumi.

"Who was that Hojo?"

"Kagome. She called to ask me if she and I could hang out today I told her no. I had work; so that should keep her off my trail for a couple of hours." Hojo grinned while Ayumi giggled

"Your so bad Hojo."

"I know so what do you want to do after we're done with breakfast." Ayumi thought it over for a moment. Then said

"Hmm… we could go to an amusement park, then watch a movie, come back here have dinner and carry on from there." Hojo nodded. After a couple of minutes they were out the door for fun and more (I rhymed!).

* * *

Kagome thought everything over and decided to go look for Hojo. Like an average girl who was looking for her fiancé would do.

"I'm going Hojo hunting mom. I'll be back in a couple of hours okay!" Kagome's mom nodded

"Just be careful dear. Call me if you need any help. Hojo-hunting sounds fun."

"Okay I will. Bye mom." Kagome was out the door in an instant in her car and driving the streets looking for her man Howo.

**Author's note: here's the next chapter for my newest story. I know i keep switching from Kagome to Howo and back sorry about that. HEY! i rhymed again lol. Thanks to all my reviewers and I'll try to update as soon as possible for all my stories I was typing this up around the same time I was typing 'Mending a Broken Heart'. Thanks for reading and have a nice day. Review please!**


	3. Hojo Hunting

**Author's Note: Read my Story update on my profile for more information but HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER FINALLY! **

Kagome searched far and wide for Hojo. It was about nine o'clock when she decided to take a break at a cute little café shop. She ordered cake and tea and decided to sit next to the window. As she was looking out the window she spotted a group of people gathered around a small dock near the beach. Two figures stood out to her and she muttered to herself

"Hmm… that looks like Hojo and the person next to him looks like Ayumi" She chuckled to herself "Hojo and Ayumi… Snap out of it Kagome… Not in a million years. Oh there you go again talking to yourself you really need to stop before some-"

"Here you go miss." The waiter said looking at Kagome quite odd and then he walked off. Kagome sighed

"See I told you." A couple of moments passed and Kagome walked out the café door, her attention still on the two very familiar but hard to decipher figures around the dock. Even though she was very curious she strolled the opposite way still looking for Hoko (A/N: Aw. if only she went the other way. Who writes this anyway?). After countless hours of searching and turning up dry she decides to go home. Her mother confronts her as soon as she steps through the door

"So did you find him?" Kagome shook her head

"No but I'll call in a few minutes since we haven't talked since what this morning. And it's almost eleven o'clock at night." Her mom shook and her head and walked off. Kagome went into her room and called Hojo. She waited for a moment but the cell kept ringing. She decided to leave a message because no matter how many times she called Hobo didn't answer.

**Authors Note: Sorry I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer. Review please and good night I mean good morning. Sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings. **


End file.
